The present disclosure relates to power consumption of mobile devices. Due to technology that tends to seek/benefit from environmentally-friendly and low-power characteristics, methods for reducing power consumption of computing device have been suggested. For example, low power consumption may be a performance factor with regard to a capacity of a battery and an operating time of a device in a mobile device.
To save power, an application processor may constrain performance of the application processor using low-power techniques such as dynamic voltage & frequency scaling (DVFS). Further, the application processor may perform power-saving of a battery by lowering power consumption of the mobile device using a lowered screen brightness or turning off haptic feedback.